WWE Universe Wiki:WWE News
Welcome to WWE News! Here we will present news pertaining to the Wiki, the WWE or anything relating to wrestling community that grab our attention. Anyone can start a news report, but be sure to leave the date, location, source (if these two are possible) and sign your report with these ~~~~~ before sending in to the printing press. News reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with recent issues posted at the top. To post a reaction or write a comment, follow the links provided according to the respective news link. Remember, only news related to the Wiki, and the WWE are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include a note that you've edited it with (Edited by) along with those same ~~~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: WWE Universe Wiki:WWE News/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. December 2010 23rd December Kaval's First Post WWE Match Against TNA Wrestler NoDQ.com > WWE > Kaval's First Post WWE Match Against TNA Wrestler Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/23/2010 at 10:35 PM Kaval, who was released by WWE earlier today, will be making his first post-WWE appearance on Friday, January 28th for Impact Championship Wrestling. The event will be held in Queens, New York and his opponent will be TNA Wrestling Star, The Amazing Red. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295168438.shtml FCW Stars Impress, Tribute to the Troops Rating Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/23/2010 at 10:17 PM – Joe Anoa’i, who started as a defensive tackle at the University of Georgia Tech and is the son of WWE Hall of Famer Sika, is receiving high marks for how quickly he’s picking up wrestling in FCW—where he is known as Roman Leakee. He has also received praise for getting his weight down from 320 to 270. – NXT Season 2 contestant Percy Watson is being touted as the best athlete in WWE’s developmental system. – Last Saturday’s airing of Tribute to the Troops on NBC drew a 1.45 broadcast rating and 2.34 million viewers overall. The number is similar to last year’s show, which was a 1.43 rating and 2.39 million viewers. The show finished in last place among the four networks by a wide margin, even with ABC and CBS airing rerun programming. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295167383.shtml WWE Films on Netflix, Lawler on Greatest Moments Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/23/2010 at 09:02 PM - Netflix is now featuring two featured WWE Superstars films for viewing or renting pleasure. "Knucklehead," which features The Big Show in a prominent role, as well as the John Cena film "Legendary" are now available. - As part of its 80th anniversary issue, The Hollywood Reporter has listed the Jerry Lawler/Andy Kaufman appearance on David Letterman from 1982 at No. 30 on its greatest moments in television history. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295162872.shtml Downloadable Smackdown vs Raw Package Released Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/23/2010 at 08:54 PM The makers of WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011, THQ, announced yesterday the availability of the second downloadable content package. This package will include the British Bulldog, Lex Luger, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Layla, and alternate ring gear for Shawn Michaels and Shad, as well as a playable WWE NXT arena. The content package is now available on Xbox Live for the Xbox 360 for 560 Microsoft Points and on the PlayStation Network for the PlayStation 3 for $6.99. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295162376.shtml Low-Ki Says Kaval is No More, Changes Twitter Page Posted by Amish Patel on 12/23/2010 at 07:21 PM - Following his release earlier, former WWE wrestler Low-Ki said goodbye to the Kaval name. "Regardless of the current situation, I only move forward," Low-Ki wrote. "I will keep you posted... Kaval is no more. The return of "The World Warrior" has begun." To read more, visit Twitter.com/OneWorldWarrior. --sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295156854.shtml More On Why Kaval Was Released From WWE Posted by Amish Patel on 12/23/2010 at 06:51 PM - The word in WWE is that Kaval (known as Low Ki on the independents circuit) was released because the company didn't have any plans for him, and as such it was an amicable departure by the winner of NXT Season 2. It's unlikely Kaval will be working for any nationally televised companies any time soon due to the typical 90 day no-compete clause. The high flyer was signed by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2008 and spent a lot of time in WWE developemental before he was brought up to NXT. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295155023.shtml John Cena comments on the release of Kaval Posted by Roscoe De Soto on 12/23/2010 at 06:36 PM John Cena posted the following on Twitter: "CeNation. Behind as always. I guess wwe has released kaval. I have no clue why but this close to holiday would probally mean....... That it is pretty serious business." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295154095.shtml JR Blog: Punk's Future, Vickie Fat Jokes, Michaels Posted by Amish Patel on 12/23/2010 at 06:18 PM WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross updated the blog section of JRsbarbq.com. The following are highlights: Vickie Guerrero Fat Jokes: "The volume of emails and Tweets that we have received regarding the 'fat jokes' directed toward Vickie Guerrero this week on WWE TV has been staggering. Not all were negative as many fans enjoyed the segments in question and called them 'laugh out loud funny.' Other, however, have expressed displeasure and some have provided us with some extreme analogies. One emailer scolded me as if he knew me because I said that the segment did not offend me and that it reminded me of a 'TV Roast' and it was the 'good guys' having fun with the villain (Vickie G.) The live audience loved the segment or so it seemed to me by what I was hearing and seeing." CM Punk's Future: "CM Punk has natural abilities at the announce table and is the most refreshing new broadcaster to come along in WWE or the biz in general in a long time. Again, I am looking forward to his budding rivalry with John Cena in the upcoming weeks. I can only assume that Punk will focus on wrestling and not announcing but I can also see how he could do both, at least occasionally, on Raw." A Possible Shawn Michels Return: "Some have asked about the You Tube video Shawn Michaels recorded this week regarding his arrangement with WWE. I am not privy to that info but I still firmly stand by the fact that I do not see HBK ever wrestling again but he can be a magnificent asset to WWE in a litany of other areas. I also don't see Shawn becoming a weekly character on a TV show." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295153025.shtml Jim Ross and others react to Kaval's release Posted by Roscoe De Soto on 12/23/2010 at 06:09 PM Jim Ross posted the following on Twitter following the news of Kaval's release: "Kaval's release from WWE surprised me. Don't know the circumstances. Kaval won't have any issues finding work. I wish him my best." Here are some other comments: Jeremy Borash: "Very grateful to be working for a company that gives out bonus checks at Christmas instead of walking papers." Shelton Benjamin: "I guess my question is would you rather see him as a jobber for Wwe or the Indy phenom that he had been" Hurricane Helms: "U gotta be f***ing kidding!!!" MVP in response to Helms: "Yeah so we were just talking about shit that doesn't make any sense ... LOL" --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295152499.shtml Breaking news: Kaval released from WWE Posted by Roscoe De Soto on 12/23/2010 at 05:48 PM From WWE.com: World Wrestling Entertainment has come to terms on the release of WWE SmackDown Superstar Kaval (Brandon Silvestry) as of today, December 23, 2010. We wish Kaval the best in all future endeavors. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295151252.shtml Kane Misses His Old School Mask, Rico/Noble News Posted by Amish Patel on 12/23/2010 at 05:23 PM -- NorthJersey.com conducted an interview with Kane promoting next Thursday's SmackDown live event at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. He discussed his mask, how long it took him to be comfortable to cut promos, his political blog, and more. When asked if he missed working in a mask, he responded: "Oh sure. In fact I just was talking to someone the other day, a fan, and they were talking about how they thought the mask was cool. They hit it right on the head because said it added a definite air of mystery, which is very true. Right now, we have Rey Mysterio with a mask. And up until Rey won the world championship, I think I was the only masked wrestler to ever win the world championship. … I definitely think it's a trade-off. Certainly there were things about wearing the mask that were unique." -- In an update on former WWE star Rico, he is currently working as an Airport Control Officer for the Nevada Taxi Cab Authority in Las Vegas. He retired from the wrestling industry in July 2005. -- Jamie Noble, who now works with WWE in a backstage capacity, turns 34 years old today. Also celebrating a birthday is The Great Muta, who turns 48. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295149739.shtml Phoenix Wants Lita Return, FCW Stars On SD Posted by Amish Patel on 12/23/2010 at 05:22 PM -- Torrie Wilson is auctioning off several clothing items from her time in WWE including bikinis and boots. To view her items, click here. -- Beth Phoenix is interviewed in the latest issue of WWE Magazine and she discussed her difficult ACL injury earlier this year, the changing face of the WWE Divas, which former Diva she'd like to see return, and much more. Regarding her ACL injury in May, she commented: "The weird thing was, when I got hurt, I felt fine. I was walking around and running, and I shrugged it off thinking it was just a tweak. But then my doctor told me I tore my ACL and I'd be out for six months. All I could think was, "I just won the title! Taking six months off isn't even a possibility right now!" I had the option to wrap my knee and risk tearing it completely or have surgery. But I was a defending champion and wasn't backing down or handing over my title without a fight. "The Glamazon" was asked if she thinks she was instrumental in initiating the change to the Divas division becoming more athletic than ever. "I would love to take credit for something as wonderful as that, but I think it's a credit to the company for valuing women who are not only beautiful, but also athletic and smart," she responded. "Take Eve, for example. She has a background in Judo. Then there's Michelle, who has a college degree and a great head on her shoulders. Young girls can really look up to and emulate the Divas. I think I can take some of the credit, though, for introducing more voluptuous girls to WWE. I was one of the first Divas to prove that you didn't have to be model-thin to be successful, that you could have muscles and still be beautiful. Finally, she noted that she would like to see former WWE Women's Champion Lita make a comeback in 2011. "I'd love to have a match with her," she said. "I never had the chance." -- WWE developmental wrestlers Mason Ryan and Percy Watson are advertised for a 12-Man Battle Royal at next Thursday's SmackDown live event at the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Meanwhile, NXT Season 3 runner-up Naomi is slated to partner with Layla in a Santa's Helper Match against Beth Phoenix and Divas Champion Natalya. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295149678.shtml This Week’s Live WWE Smackdown Rating Posted by Andy Steven on 12/23/2010 at 02:47 PM Tuesday night’s live episode of WWE Smackdown on the USA Network scored a 2.5 cable rating. This is program’s best mark since September 12, 2008. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295140387.shtml Early Survivor Series Buyrate, Royal Rumble, More Posted by Andy Steven on 12/23/2010 at 01:14 PM - Rey Mysterio has been continuing to work hurt as he is currently dealing with number of nagging injuries. - The early buyrate number for this year’s WWE Survivor Series pay-per-view on November 21 is in the 240,000-250,000 range. This is slightly better than last year's number. - WWE has opened a microsite regarding the upcoming Royal Rumble PPV on Sunday, January 30 in Boston, Massachusetts. The site can be viewed at rr11.wwe.com. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295134777.shtml Bobby Heenan DVD Being Released Next Tuesday Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/23/2010 at 11:26 AM Source: PWInsider.com WWE will release a two DVD set on WWE Hall of Famer Bobby Heenan this Tuesday 12/28. The DVD will feature: DISC ONE: Documentary: *Chicago Roots *Manage like a Wrestler *Orange Fire *Weasel Suit *Remembering AWA *Bright Lights, Big City *Heenan Family *WrestleMania *I Am Not a Weasel *Manager of Champions *Primetime *The Bobby Heenan Show *Commentating with Gorilla *Leaving WWE *WCW *Health Issues *Hall of Fame Extras: *The Executioners AWA Manager of the Year 1976 AWA All-Star Wrestling – 25th December, 1976 The Wrestling Bear Centerfold “Honey, I’m Home!” The Other Weasel Suit “I Am Not A Weasel” Tuesday Night Titans – 2nd October, 1984 Bobby Heenan & Gorilla Monsoon go to Busch Gardens Prime Time Wrestling – 12th December, 1988 Get Your Popcorn Ready Golfing Tips with Bobby Heenan & “Mean” Gene Okerlund Sterling Farms Golf Course – October 1991 Bobby’s Big Entrance WrestleMania IX – 4th April, 1993 Gorilla Monsoon Fires Bobby Heenan RAW – 6th December, 1993 The Humor of Bobby Heenan A Farewell to Gorilla Nitro – 11th October, 1999 The Wedding Eulogy “Freakish Noises” WrestleMania XX – 14th March, 2004 Bobby Heenan’s Induction into the WWE Hall of Fame WWE Hall of Fame – 13th March, 2004 DISC TWO: Battle of the Managers Bobby Heenan vs. Lord Alfred Hayes AWA St. Paul, MN – 13th January, 1980 Weasel Suit Match Bobby Heenan vs. Greg Gagne AWA St. Paul, MN – 17th August, 1980 Handicap Match Hulk Hogan vs. Nick Bockwinkel & Bobby Heenan AWA - St. Paul, MN – 2nd May, 1981 Bobby Heenan vs. Salvatore Bellomo Madison Square Garden – 26th November, 1984 Weasel Suit Match Bobby Heenan vs. Ultimate Warrior WrestleFest ‘88 – 31st July, 1988 The Royal Rumble Match Royal Rumble – 19th January, 1992 Commentary By: Bobby Heenan & Gorilla Monsoon Gimmick Battle Royal WrestleMania X7 – 1st April, 2001 Commentary By: Bobby Heenan & Gene Okerlund --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295128332.shtml Divas Tag-Team Match On WWE Superstars; More Posted by Andy Steven on 12/23/2010 at 04:57 AM The following matches have been taped for tonight's edition of WWE Superstars: * David Hart Smith vs. Zack Ryder * Darren Young & Primo vs. The Uso’s * Beth Phoenix & Kelly Kelly vs. Lay-Cool (Layla & Michelle McCool) --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295104991.shtml Linda McMahon In “Dumbest Moments In 2010″ Posted by Andy Steven on 12/23/2010 at 12:07 AM Fortune magazine has put together a new list of who it feels made the “Dumbest Business Decisions of 2010.” Linda McMahon’s senate run made the list and here’s what Fortune had to say: Linda McMahon, wife of big Vince and co-manager of World Wrestling Entertainment since its inception in 1980 (as Titan Sports), ought to be an expert on all things WWE. From 1997 to 2009, she was its sole CEO. But in the first week of October, during her failed run for a Connecticut Senate seat, McMahon slipped up when asked about minimum wage. First she sounded as though she did not rule out the possibility of lowering minimum wage, but when pressed, she bungled it further, admitting that she did not know what the state’s minimum wage was, and did not know whether any WWE employees were being paid minimum wage. Oops. McMahon later told reporters that she had misunderstood the question and misspoke, but the damage was done. It’s a stretch to say that this was the campaign killer, but it certainly didn’t play well with supporters that appreciated her business savvy. Lesson learned–know your company in and out. Oh, and know the laws in the state you’re hoping to serve.” --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295087568.shtml 22nd December Injury Update On Evan Bourne; Details Posted by Andy Steven on 12/22/2010 at 11:53 PM Evan Bourne revealed on his Twitter account that he is expected to return to action in the next two to three months. ”I’m coming back to St. Louis for the holidays. Man, it’s cold here. Still looking at 2-3 months till I return to WWE action” Bourne has been out of action since October with a shoulder injury. He is one of several wrestlers along with Triple H and The Undertaker currently sidelined or nursing injuries heading into the New Year. Follow more Evan Bourne tweets on Twitter @ findevan. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295086755.shtml Paul London says that Matt Hardy is "beneath" him Posted by Roscoe De Soto on 12/22/2010 at 08:24 PM Former WWE Cruiserweight and Tag Team Champion Paul London pulled no punches in a lengthy interview published in the latest issue of Power Slam as he candidly discussed his five-year run with WWE, the wide array of characters he came into contact there, and much more. During the interview, London discussed his real-life friction with former WWE colleague Matt Hardy and indicated that it is due to jealousy on Hardy's part. He also explained why he pulled the YouTube video spoofing Hardy's internet campaign to obtain a contract release from WWE. I must ask you about Matt Hardy, whose name I mentioned earlier. You and Hardy have taken pot shots at each other for years. You clearly despise each other. Why? all down to jealousy. He realized that he didn't have the goods, that women just didn't like him, and that I was a sincere person who had charm, who attracted females, and he became jealous. He's just not a very good human being. He's a phony. Anybody who adorns their home with nothing but pictures of themselves — that pretty much explains it, right there. He just couldn't be a man about anything. He doesn't know what it is to be a man. If he's not at the forefront of something, he's going to try to make himself the forefront. Regarding Hardy: in September you posted a video of yourself online in which you spoofed Hardy's internet video campaign to obtain a contract release from WWE. In your video, you poked fun at Hardy's weight and made other serious accusations about him. Within days, you had removed the video. Was that because you regretted some of the things you'd said about him? Erm, it wasn't that I regretted it. Believe me, there were times that I wished I could have done a lot more. There were several occasions when I challenged him to a fight, and he backed out because he's a coward. I was like, "I'm sick of this back and forth crap; let's go outside right now." And he was, like: "Whoah! Whoah! I don't have a problem with you!" I've never seen anyone with so many tails between their legs. So the regret that I have in making that stupid video was... I was in a pretty dark place emotionally at the time. I wasn't satisfied with myself. I'm an emotional guy. I take dips. I go up and down. That was never meant to really go out. The whole video was created merely out of boredom. I watched it back and I thought, 'This is garbage. This isn't how I want to represent myself at all. Why am I wasting my time on this?' It was a bit of a wake-up call, actually. I regret doing it because of the way I portrayed myself, especially on a guy who is beneath me. I humiliated myself. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295074175.shtml More on Tiffany's comments, MMA star to WWE? Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 07:21 PM - Tiffany's recent comments that were speculated to be about Michelle McCool raised a lot of eyebrows within WWE. - MMA fighter Roy Nelson appeared on Inside MMA recently and claimed that he was in talks with both WWE and TNA. Credit - f4wonline.com --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295070433.shtml Cena Considered For TV Series, Malenko's Health Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 06:27 PM -- John Cena is reportedly being considered for a television adaption of the James Cameron film True Lies, which is currently being developed, according to WhatsPlaying.com.au. The report doesn't indicate that the WWE Superstar has been approached, just that he is on the production company's radar. -- Half Pint Brawlers, which aired on Spike TV a few months ago, has been picked up by MTV Australia. The program debuts next month. -- There had been some discussion regarding the health of WWE producer Dean Malenko, but his wife posted on Facebook that he suffered a heart attack. He had a stent placed in his heart, but many in WWE denied he suffered a heart attack. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295067173.shtml Snitsky's Yellow Teeth, Evan Bourne Return Update Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 06:26 PM -- In early 2007, Gene Snitsky debuted a psychotic madman character on World Wrestling Entertainment's now-defunct ECW brand. He drastically changed his appearance for the role by shaving his hair and eyebrows, and giving his teeth a darkish yellow hue. He revealed details behind his teeth being made yellow during an appearance on the Right After Wrestling radio show. "I hated (painting my teeth yellow)," Snitsky revealed. "I had to carry this vial around that looked like nail polish, get my teeth dry, apply the stuff, air brush it dry, it was a pain the ass. It was Vince's idea. He came up to me and said he wanted me to portray this character and to see if I can get my teeth yellow and see the makeup artist to see if she can do anything. My mom even called me on the phone after she saw it to say 'what on earth are you doing to yourself!' And I said to say 'mom, it's TV so I gotta do it!'" The former WWE star also discussed his acting career including his latest project, Manos: The search for Valley Lodge; how he felt portraying a "baby killer;" why he felt his various characters throughout the years never got off the ground; teaming with Goldust and how that iteration of his career was most like him in real life. The full interview can be accessed here. -- Evan Bourne revealed today on Twitter that he is two to three months away from returning to the ring. The Raw Superstar has been sidelined since October due to a shoulder injury. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295067105.shtml The Miz to be WWE Champion until Wrestlemania? Posted by Roscoe De Soto on 12/22/2010 at 05:43 PM Credit: F4WOnline.com According to Dave Meltzer, there is talk of having The Miz's title reign extended since he wasn't scheduled to be a long-term champion. As mentioned before, WWE has been very pleased with The Miz's media appearances since winning the title. Meltzer reports that there is an idea going around about having John Cena vs. The Miz at Wrestlemania, which wasn't even considered when Miz first won the title. Lastly, in a recent interview with hollywoodlife.com, Miz cut a promo on LeBron James. James was among the possible names to be a Wrestlemania celebrity but there is almost zero chance of that happening since there is a Miami Heat game scheduled for the day of the PPV. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295064573.shtml Cena/Barrett Feud Over Early, Playboy Model Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 04:04 PM -- The conclusion to John Cena's lengthy program with Wade Barrett was moved up from the Royal Rumble to Sunday's WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view due to injuries sustained by Randy Orton, which limited his availability. -- The Los Angeles Times has a story on the surging popularity of Reby Sky, a 24-year-old Playboy model who hosts Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors on MTV2 and pro wrestling talk show Busted Open on Sirius 125/XM 241. Sky wrote last week on Twitter that she had rejected a contract offer from World Wrestling Entertainment, which caused a spike in online searches related to her. Searches pertaining to Reby Sky broke the top 20 in Google Trends twice this week. The spike in interest caused her website to shut down due to capacity issues. The tweet, which has since been deleted, indicated that she could not accept WWE's offer due to her contract with MTV. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295058592.shtml Kane/Edge Storyline Not "Clicking", DH Smith Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 04:02 PM -- As reported earlier, the Rey Mysterio vs. Alberto Del Rio match scheduled for Sunday's WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view was canceled and both men were moved into the World Heavyweight Title bout because they wanted all the major matches on the show to have adequate time. It has since been disclosed that WWE officials felt the Kane vs. Edge storyline "wasn't clicking," and would thus lead to a bad pay-per-view match. -- Matt Hardy will be the guest live tonight on In Your Head. Listen live starting at 8PM EST 5PM PST at www.inyourheadonline.com and www.justin.tv/jackiyh. To call in and talk to Hardy, dial 1-508-644-8503 between 8:30 and 9:00 PM EST. -- David Hart Smith has deleted his Twitter account. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295058491.shtml Details On Sean "X-Pac" Waltman's New Show Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 03:32 PM - Former WWE star Sean "X-Pac" Waltman announced he will be hosting a new show on Cowheadtv.com on his Twitter page last night, and it is scheduled to debut 1/5. "It will be a call-in show with Skype capability, interviews with the biggest names in wrestling and other celebs," Waltman wrote. "It's not a radio (show), it's TV webcast. I will be covering everything about wrestling, as well as pop culture and current events. There will be clips with some Tosh.0 style shit. "This isn't a video podcast. This will be live in a multi-million dollar studio. Very much like (Howard) Stern's show on E Entertainment Television." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295056661.shtml Jerry Lawler Makes Greatest TV Moments List Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 03:31 PM - Jerry Lawler's slap on Andy Kaufman has been named the 30th Greatest Moment in Television history according to the David Letterman segment in the new issue of The Hollywood Reporter. The moment was featured higher than the likes of the OJ Simpson chase, the fall of the Berlin Wall and Elvis Presley's debut on the Ed Sullivan show. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295056619.shtml Divas Match Taped, Madusa On Facebook, more Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 02:42 PM -- Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly vs. Lay-Cool was taped last night in San Antonio, Texas for this week's episode of WWE Superstars. David Hart Smith vs. Zack Ryder and The Usos vs. Yoshi Tatsu and Darren Young were taped Monday night in Austin, Texas. -- Former women's wrestling champion Madusa has relaunched her official website, www.madusa.com. She has also opened accounts on Facebook and Twitter. -- Recently released WWE star Luke Gallows celebrates his birthday today as he turns 27 years old. He was 23 years old when he debuted as Festus. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295053702.shtml Confirmed For Tonight’s WWE Tribute To The Troops Posted by Andy Steven on 12/22/2010 at 12:44 PM WWE and USA Network will be airing a two-hour version of the annual "Tribute to the Troops" special tonight at 9:00 PM EST. This will be the fifth and sixth hours of WWE TV programming this week on USA following Monday's Raw and Tuesday's live Smackdown special. The advertised main event for tonight’s show is WWE Champion The Miz, Alberto Del Rio & Wade Barrett vs. John Cena, Randy Orton & Rey Mysterio. The match is a replay of the six-man tag main event from the NBC special on Saturday night. A 15-man battle royal, Ted DiBiase vs. R-Truth, and an eight-Divas tag match headlined by Divas champion Natalya will also be featured on tonight’s show. New pre-taped celebrity messages, clips of WWE wrestlers travelling to Afghanistan earlier in the month, and more are all also scheduled to be aired. Big Show & Kofi Kingston vs. Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger in tag-team action will also air, which was the only other match that aired on the NBC special. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295046584.shtml Royal Rumble Card, Cena Advertised for SmackDown Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/22/2010 at 11:15 AM - John Cena is being advertised for several upcoming SmackDown live events. This most likely doesn't mean that Cena will be changing brands but it appears to be another sign of the brand extension going through WrestleMania. - After last night's SmackDown, it appears WWE is planning Kane vs. Edge for the World Heavyweight Title at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. As noted earlier this week, the other main event is expected to be John Morrison vs. The Miz for the WWE Title. WWE has yet to announce anything for the Rumble on January 30th. However, they have added a basic preview for the 30-Man main Royal Rumble main event on their website. WWE still has 5 weeks of pay-per-view build left, which is a rare thing these days. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295041263.shtml Melina's Character. SD Re-Written, Rosa Update Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 08:16 AM - WWE Diva Melina jokingly wrote the following on Twitter yesterday: "People are asking me why I slapped Natalya. That pink frilly dress was offending my eyes. I was about to slap myself but better her than me!" After comments from fans, Melina then noted that she would be her usual joking self on Twitter but fans should know she's not the character she plays on WWE TV. She wrote: "U guys r all great. U crack me up. This will b fun. 4 the 5 people who believe what they see on the show is real, don't trip sweeties. Im gonna goof on Twitter to joke but know that I'm still me & I'm not my character on tv. But let's have fun with this. I love my girls on the show and am happy for their success & opportunities. Those people who were concerned are so cute & sweet. Thanks for tweeting. For the rest that are Being supportive of me whether I'm a heel or face! You guys are amazing and I love you with all my heart. I was afraid more people would be hating. You guys are the best!!! That love & encouragement is the best Xmas gift I can possibly get." - It appears WWE Diva Rosa Mendes has quietly turned babyface over the past week or two. If Rosa stays as a face, the only heel Divas on the SmackDown brand will be Michelle McCool and Layla. - Most of last night's live WWE SmackDown was re-written Tuesday morning after Vince McMahon and the WWE creative team wanted to make changes stemming from what went down on this week's RAW. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295030537.shtml NXT News, JTG Replaces R-Truth and more Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 07:57 AM - JTG replaced R-Truth as a WWE Pro on last night's episode of NXT. Truth is still away because of his recent health issues but noted on Twitter this morning that he was "back in action." - It was announced on last night's NXT that the first season 4 elimination will take place on the January 4th episode. - Rookie Derrick Bateman picked up three immunity points by winning last night's Challenges. Bateman currently has 3 points, Johnny Curtis has 2 immunity points, Jacob Novak and Byron Saxton have 1 point each while Brodus Clay and Conor O'Brian have 0 immunity points. - After last night's show, Rookies Brodus Clay, Johnny Curtis, Byron Saxton and Jacob Novak all have win-loss records of 1-1. Conor O'Brian is 1-0 while Derrick Bateman, who some say will be the breakout star of the show, has a record of 0 wins and 2 losses. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295029403.shtml WWE Troops Special, More On RAW Ratings Posted by Amish Patel on 12/22/2010 at 07:50 AM - The December 18th episode of WWE's AM RAW scored a 0.23 cable rating with 282,000 viewers. - As noted before, this week's WWE RAW scored a 3.27 rating, rounded up to a 3.3 with 5,163,000 viewers. This week's show did hours of 3.17 and 3.39. - WWE Week on the USA Network will conclude tonight with a special two-hour edition of WWE's Tribute to the Troops, featuring more matches and celebrity appearances. The show begins tonight at 8pm EST on USA. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295028960.shtml What Happened After WWE SmackDown! Went Off-Air Posted by Andy Steven on 12/22/2010 at 01:38 AM Thanks to Chris Reed, PWTorch specialist for the following: The arena was practically full with only the top portions curtain off. Definitely a good number of kids and families in the crowd. Pre-TV taping Dark Match: Trent Barreta beat Abraham Washington. Prior to the match, Washington tried to get heat by picking on the San Antonio Spurs. Barreta eventually won a quick match with the Tornado DDT. After the dark match, NXT, Superstars, and the live Smackdown were taped. Post-Smackdown Bonus Match: World Hvt. champion Edge beat Kane to retain the World Title. Very quick and basic match. Neither was selling anything from the TLC PPV. Edge won via pinfall after hitting the spear. Afterward, Edge posed and signed autographs with fans for a while after the taping ended to conclude the event. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295006668.shtml Shawn Michaels Backstage At SmackDown, Vickie Posted by Andy Steven on 12/22/2010 at 01:00 AM -- Shawn Michaels was backstage at tonight's SmackDown taping, which took place in his hometown of San Antonio, Texas. He wrote on Twitter: "Great to see everybody today. Great show & all had a blast. Fun just to be a spectator. Merry Christmas to the WWE family." -- For the second consecutive night, the term "Vickie" was a trending topic on Twitter. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/295004373.shtml 21st December Tag Match Announced for Next Week's Smackdown Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/21/2010 at 11:27 PM It was announced before the main event on Smackdown last night that Alberto Del Rio and Kane will face off against Edge and Rey Mysterio in tag team action on WWE Smackdown next week. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294998794.shtml Monday's RAW Rating Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 07:17 PM - WWE RAW did a 3.27 rating last night, which is an improvement from the previous week where the Slammy Awards 3-hour RAW show did 3.05. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294983791.shtml Match Added To Tonight's Live SmackDown Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 07:13 PM - WWE has announced a tag-team match for tonight's live SmackDown show: * Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston vs. Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294983544.shtml Six-Man Tag Match For NXT, John Cena Note Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 07:07 PM - John Cena is up for ESPN2's SportsNation "1st Annual Awesomest Dude of the Year Award" on Facebook. You can vote at facebook.com/sportsnation. - Ted DiBiase, Maryse and Brodus Clay vs. Chris Masters, Byron Saxton and a mystery Diva has been announced for tonight's WWE NXT. Tonight's Rookie Challenge will be a Wheelbarrow Race. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294983176.shtml Update On HHH’s WWE Status, CM Punk/John Cena Posted by Andy Steven on 12/21/2010 at 06:47 PM The John Cena/CM Punk angle was originally scheduled to begin in January however has been bumped forward as CM Punk is back working house shows this weekend. The preliminary was that it would be a match for next year’s WWE WrestleMania pay-per-view however plans could change several times before then. According to F4WOnline.com Triple H will be taking a more involved role during WWE television tapings in the upcoming weeks. Similar to the role he took on over the last overseas WWE tour. Reports suggest that it was a far less stressful environment than when Vince McMahon is in charge. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294982006.shtml Former WWE Star Rips Michael Cole, Savannah/Chyna Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 05:10 PM Credit - Pwinsider.com -- Former WWE Women's Champion Chyna has landed a role as a defense attorney in the independent film Code of Death. Filming begins in the spring. -- The term 'Vickie' was a trending worldwide topic last night during Raw. -- Former WWE Diva Savannah is accepting appearance bookings and inquiries via angelafongdirect@gmail.com. -- Former WWE star Sean "X-Pac" Waltman commented last night during Raw that Michael Cole's heelish persona isn't really an act. "Cole was such a whiney, smug, aloof person when I was there," he wrote on Twitter. "I can only imagine how he is now." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294976140.shtml Full Card For WWE's MSG Show - Cage Match Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 04:55 PM - Below is what is advertised for Sunday's WWE RAW live event in Madison Square Garden, New York: -The Miz vs. John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett in a four-way cage match for the WWE Championship. -Roddy Piper hosts Piper's Pit with special guest Sgt. Slaughter. -Michael Cole will appear to deliver special messages form the Raw general manager. -A 12-man battle royal. -Daniel Bryan defends the U.S. Championship against the winner of the battle royal. -John Morrison vs. King Sheamus in a New York Street Fight. -Melina and Eve vs. Alicia Fox and Mayrse in a Santa's Little Helper match. -David Hart Smith vs. Tyson Kidd. -Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov vs. The Nexus for the WWE Tag Titles. -The Bellas appear as hosts. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294975290.shtml Nexus Crossing Over To SD, Tough Enough Update Posted by Andy Steven on 12/21/2010 at 03:32 PM – Casting for the Tough Enough revival on the USA Network will begin shortly after New Year’s Day. – WWE returns to the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut on Mar. 18, 2011 at 7:30 p.m. for a Raw live event. Tickets go on sale Jan. 14, 2011 at noon via Ticketmaster.com. – Today is Raw Superstar Primo’s birthday. He turns 28 years old. – A radio advertisement for the Feb. 5 SmackDown live event at the Richo Coliseum in Toronto, Ontario is advertising The Nexus vs. Big Show in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294970280.shtml Former WWE Star Vows He Will Return Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 02:26 PM Lance Hoyt (a/k/a Vance Archer), who was released by World Wrestling Entertainment on Nov. 19 alongside alongside Luke Gallows, Tiffany, Caylen Croft, Jillian Hall and Shad Gaspard, feels the company made a mistake by cutting him loose. "For me it was a budgetary decision that was what was told to me," Hoyt told SLAM! Wrestling in an interview. "I was obviously disappointed and felt WWE was making a mistake. "They dropped the ball by releasing me; I only regret not pushing the right people harder for more." In the meantime, Hoyt will continue to hone his craft on the independent scene until he can return to a major promotion. He still believes he can be a major force in WWE if given the opportunity to shine. "I simply believe that I am that star that WWE is looking for," he said. "But in this business you have to be put in the right spotlight for that to be recognized. Give me that spotlight and you won't be able to look away. "I will get back WWE and I will be a star. It's never a good feeling when leaving your dream job. But I will be back." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294966298.shtml WWE Roster Changes, Evan Bourne News, More Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/21/2010 at 12:28 PM - WWE developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling will debut in Port Charlotte, Florida at the Port Charlotte Fairgrounds Expo Hall on Friday, January 14th. Free FCW calendars will be given out to the first 300 fans. - FCW will give out 300 more free calendars to fans the next night, January 15th for a live event in Spring Hill, Florida at the Brooksville Armory. - WWE has moved Ezekiel Jackson to the SmackDown roster page and announcer Josh Matthews to the SmackDown page. - RAW Superstar Evan Bourne will be appearing at the FCW live event on Friday, January 21st at the Volusia County Fairgrounds in DeLand, Florida. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294959234.shtml Tonight's WWE TV Tapings, Triple H News, Melina Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 08:04 AM - WWE will tape tonight's NXT and tonight's live SmackDown from the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. SmackDown, airing at 9pm on the USA Network, will feature The Miz vs. Randy Orton in a non-title match and John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero in a Handicap Match. Tonight's NXT will begin an hour later than usual, at 11pm EST on WWE's website, due to the live SmackDown broadcast. - Melina wrote the following on Twitter last night, after turning heel and becoming the new #1 contender: "Hee hee hee. I love you guys. It's time for a change people. It's ON in the women's division. Hope everyone is in for the ride!" - For what it's worth, Triple H is advertised for several upcoming WWE RAW broadcasts. This might not mean much as he was advertised for last night's RAW but obviously did not return. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294943382.shtml JR Blog: Booker T Update, Cena-Punk, Morrison Push Posted by Amish Patel on 12/21/2010 at 07:59 AM Jim Ross is back with another blog update on jrsbarbq.com. Here are some highlights: - The issue that started tonight between John Cena and C.M. Punk has my curiosity. I think that these two will have some stellar bouts when they finally wrestle. Punk is very hungry to re-establish himself as a dominate, singles performer. Punk and Cena can also carry the verbal load of this main event level issue. - The evolution of John Morrison continues. As many have pointed out over time and of which I agree, John has some young HBK tendencies/mannerisms but his biggest step, in this fan's eye, is recently demonstrating more physical toughness in the ring. It reminds of when HBK added another layer to his body of work many years ago on PPV against Mick Foley aka Mankind in what was essentially a physical war. Some 'experts' on Twitter feel that Morrison's verbal skills are an issue but I don't. - It seemed to me that Booker T was in excellent shape when we spoke on Sunday afternoon in Houston. That statement will likely fuel ample speculation and I'm not saying that Booker wants to or ever will step back in the ring but, as always, one never says never in this biz. With two beautiful twin children just coming into this world, I don't ever see Booker T going back on the road full time. Nonetheless it was great seeing him and his lovely wife Sharmell. Ol Book did quite well in the wife department, much like yours truly, as he 'out punted his coverage.' --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294943090.shtml What Happened After Raw Went off the Air Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/21/2010 at 12:34 AM After tonight's WWE Raw went off the air, WWE Champion The Miz & Sheamus faced John Cena & John Morrison in a dark match main event. John Cena and Morrison were victories and hit the Attitude Adjustment and Starship Pain respectively. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294916403.shtml 20th December Another Match Added to Smackdown Tomorrow Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/20/2010 at 11:38 PM WWE Champion The Miz will face Randy Orton on tomorrow's live Smackdown on the USA Network. Smackdown will air live at 9/8 CT on the USA Network as the show will take place from the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. We'll have live coverage here at NoDq.com. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294913046.shtml Match Revealed for Tomorrow Night's Live Smackdown Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/20/2010 at 11:21 PM It was announced on tonight's Raw that John Cena will face WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero in a Handicap Match on tomorrow's live Smackdown on the USA Network. Smackdown will air live at 9/8 CT on the USA Network as the show will take place from the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294912016.shtml Divas #1 Contender, RAW Dark & Superstars Matches Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/20/2010 at 10:03 PM - The dark match before tonight's RAW saw former NXT Rookie Percy Watson defeat Primo Colon. - Matches taped before RAW tonight for this week's WWE Superstars were Zack Ryder vs. David Hart Smith and The Usos vs. Primo & Darren Young. - Melina is the new #1 contender to Natalya's WWE Divas Title after defeating Alicia Fox and Eve Torres in a three-way on tonight's RAW. Melina turned heel after the match and slapped Natalya. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294907343.shtml Partial WWE Superstars Taping Results for Thursday Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/20/2010 at 09:56 PM WWE taped the Raw portion of this week's WWE Superstars tonight from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Thanks to reader Dustin Mobley for providing us with those full results: WWE Superstars (Airing Thursday on WGN America): * David Hart Smith b. Zack Ryder * The Uso's b. Darren Young & Primo --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294906898.shtml Top WWE Match Of 2010 & Update On Shelly Martinez Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 07:07 PM - The Top 25 Matches of 2010 has been released by WWE.com. They are currently asking fans to vote on a tiebreaker between The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels WrestleMania 26 bout and Daniel Bryan vs. Dolph Ziggler at Bragging Rights. - Former WWE and TNA star Shelly Martinez has a relaunched Website which you can visit here: www.ShellyMartinez.org. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294896779.shtml Former WWE Star Would Never Return, SD Star Weds Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 06:59 PM -- Former WWE Cruiserweight and Tag Team Champion Paul London pulled no punches in a lengthy interview published in the latest issue of Power Slam as he candidly discussed his five-year run with World Wrestling Entertainment (which he calls "The Entertainers"), the wide array of characters he came into contact there, and much more. Regarding a possible return to the organization that ultimately did not live up to his expectations, he said wouldn't go back for all the money in the world. "I think it should be changed to Take A Squat On WWE," he responded regarding the organization's Stand Up for WWE campaign. "It's a joke. It's a nasty place. I wouldn't go back there for a gazillion dollars. Not for all the money in the world." -- Catalina White, a former WWE developmental talent, revealed on her Twitter account that she married Jack Swagger over the weekend. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294896288.shtml Brand Extension Update and WWE in Louisiana Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 06:13 PM - According to current plans, the brand extension is expected to be put on the back burner from now through WrestleMania. As reported, talent from RAW and SmackDown are expected to appear on both shows this week and it it will be happening a lot more often in the months ahead. - WWE returns to the Rapides Parish Coliseum in Alexandria, Louisiana on March 5th, 2011. Go to http://prowrestlingevents.tk or http://prowrestlingevents.webs.com for info about upcoming wrestling shows worldwide. to Devin Cutting --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294893531.shtml Lawler Still Suffering, NXT Season 4 Changes Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 05:35 PM - Jim Ross noted on Twitter last night that Jerry Lawler is still dealing with issues from a staph infection in his knee. Lawler, who wrestled this past Friday night at a WWE developmental show, had surgery on the problems shortly before his main event match against The Miz on RAW a few weeks back. - WWE has made a change to the scoring system for season four of NXT. From now on, certain Rookie Challenges will be worth more immunity points than others. These challenges that offer more points will be chosen at random. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294891245.shtml Royal Rumble Main Event, Morrison's Push & more Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 04:16 PM - Following John Morrison's win over Sheamus in the #1 Contender's match at Sunday's Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view, the main event of January's Royal Rumble event is expected to be Morrison challenging The Miz for the WWE Championship. - Speaking of Morrison's performance last night, many within WWE saw it as a star-making breakout performance. Some compared it to the TLC match that put the Hardy Boyz, Edge and Christian "on the map" as top-tier performers. Despite his impressive performance, it really does come down to how WWE management pushes him and it's not a sure thing that he will be treated as a main eventer in the long term. - With this being "WWE Week" on the USA Network and live episodes of RAW and SmackDown airing on USA tonight and tomorrow, there will be some talent crossing over to the other brand's show. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294886507.shtml Divas Match at TLC Finish, Tiffany Health Update Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 04:15 PM -- The conclusion to last night's Divas Tag Team Tables Match between Michelle McCool & Layla and Beth Phoenix & Natalya reportedly went as planned as the table used in the bout was tested beforehand to make sure that it would not break when the Divas Champion shoved Lay-Cool off the turnbuckle. Natalya then splashed them to break the table, giving her and Phoenix the win. -- Today is former WWE Diva Tiffany's birthday, who 26 years old. She wrote yesterday on Twitter that she is getting checked for cancer today. "I'm sure I'm fine but weird that docs want to check for it," she wrote. "Prayers go out those that do." -- WWE Studios' Legendary and Knucklehead are now available for streaming via Netflix. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294886448.shtml TLC 2010 On DVD, Ricardo Rodriguez Online Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 12:10 PM - Yesterday's WWE TLC pay-per-view is set to be released to DVD on 18th January, 2011. You can pre-order it by going to Amazon.com. Thanks to Jer Evans and PWInsider.com for the following: I was recently on the SoCalUncensored message board and who did I see a post from? Alberto Del Rio’s personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez. Apparently he is from the SoCal area & still takes the time to post on their message boards. He insulted a user in the particular thread I was in, which I thought was a bit odd, but I thought it was interesting to see a WWE on-air talent still takes the time to post on boards. You can click here for link to the thread. His user name is Chimaera. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294871747.shtml Lawler Teams w/Diva, Del Rio's Announcer, Maria Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 09:28 AM - Former WWE Diva Maria Kanellis is asking fans to vote her in for the next season of Dancing with the Stars. Maria has also signed on to play the character Maggie in the new movie "MANOS: The Search for Valley Lodge." Former WWE star Gene Snitsky is also starring in the movie. - Jerry Lawler teamed with FCW Diva Sonia at Friday's WWE developmental Christmas Supershow in Fort Myers, Florida. They defeated the team of Trent Baretta and WWE Diva Rosa Mendes. - Ricardo Rodriguez, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, is using his former independent wrestling gimmick at WWE developmental. Rodriguez, under a mask and the name Chimaera, lost to Richie Steamboat at Friday's show. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294862058.shtml Original Plan For IC Match At TLC, Mysterio Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 09:27 AM - Rey Mysterio wrote on Twitter after last night's TLC pay-per-view that he felt banged up and gave props to everyone for their match. - The original plan for the WWE Intercontinental Title match at last night's pay-per-view was for Dolph Ziggler to actually catch the belt when it fell from Kofi Kingston and Jack Swagger on the ladder. Instead, the finish was botched a bit as Dolph picked the belt up after it had fallen. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294862009.shtml Booker T At TLC PPV, Beth Phoenix Speaks, more Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 09:27 AM - Wade Barrett was trending worldwide during the main event of WWE TLC on Twitter last night. - Beth Phoenix wrote the following on Twitter last night after TLC: "The risks are high each time you step foot in the ring, but nights like tonight prove to me how much I love my job. I took a nasty fall...but that's why I've always been called Phoenix. I just can't stay down for long." - Jim Ross noted on Twitter that former World Champion Booker T, his wife Sharmell and their infant twins were backstage at last night's WWE TLC pay-per-view, visiting friends. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294861962.shtml Tonight's RAW, New #1 Contender, Big Show Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 09:26 AM - Big Show will be signing copies of Knucklehead today at the FYE store on SW Military Drive in San Antonio Texas at 6pm. Autographs are limited to the first 300 DVD purchasers. - Tonight's WWE RAW will take place from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. No matches have been announced for tonight's show. - John Morrison is the new #1 contender for the WWE Title after beating Sheamus on last night's show. No word yet on when he will get his shot against former tag team partner The Miz. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294861916.shtml Tiffany Backtracks Casting Couch Remark Posted by Amish Patel on 12/20/2010 at 05:51 AM Taryn Terrell (a/k/a Tiffany) noted the following yesterday on Twitter when asked if she would return to her former employer, World Wrestling Entertainment: "No...if I have to sleep with people in power to keep or continue progressing in my job, I'd rather be poor." She backtracked her remarks Sunday, saying it wasn't about WWE or anyone in particular, but rather a generalized statement of companies she's worked for. "I'm deleting a certain text because it's being taken the wrong way," she wrote. "It was certainly not talking about anyone or any incident. Just that I've worked many jobs in which the casting couch has existed and I refuse to ever take part in that. so it was a generalized statement of companies I've worked for, which none of you know what companies they were; and It was not about wwe. so I apologize if it was taken out of context and reads differently than what I meant." Meanwhile, former WWE talent Shelly Martinez (a/k/a Ariel) gave her take on Terrell's initial remark being deemed 'shocking'. "For the record I do not think Tiffany's response was shocking," she wrote on Twitter. "Simply reality." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294849050.shtml Injury Update on Beth Phoenix from TLC PPV Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/20/2010 at 12:20 AM Many speculated that Beth Phoenix may have seriously been injured again after taking a huge bump in her tag team match last night at the TLC Pay Per View. Amazingly, Beth Phoenix was not injured during that frightening moment where she fell out of the ring and folded up after hitting the floor PWinsider can confirm. No other injury reports have been reported at this time. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294829135.shtml 19th December What You Didn't See at the TLC Pay Per View Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 11:27 PM Thanks to reader Diveforsteall for passing along the following: The dark match before tonight's WWE Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas saw WWE United States Champion Daniel Bryan defeat Ted DiBiase by Submission with the LaBell Lock. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294825961.shtml New World Champion Crowned at WWE TLC Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 11:25 PM - Edge is your new World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Kane, Alberto Del Rio and Rey Mysterio in the TLC match at tonight's pay-per-view. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294825872.shtml Tribute to the Troops Rating, Zack Gowen Update Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 05:24 PM - WWE's Tribute to the Troops special drew a 0.7 overnight rating in the 18-49 ratings, according to TVByTheNumbers.com. The show averaged 2.34 million viewers. - Former WWE star Zach Gowen was at the Ring of Honor show in New York City last night visiting. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294804218.shtml Brodus Clay's Name, Billy Kidman on Twitter Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 03:57 PM - TNA Wrestling star Shannon Moore confirmed that Billy Kidman, who works for WWE in a backstage capacity, has an account on Twitter. His account can be reached at twitter.com/realkidman. - Brodus Clay noted on a recent episode of NXT that he previously worked as rapper Snoop Dogg’s bodyguard. It would appear that the Brodus Clay ring name was inspired by his former colleague, as the rapper’s last name is Broadus. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294798986.shtml Michael Cole To Referee, Melina's New Look Posted by Amish Patel on 12/19/2010 at 03:52 PM - The dark match main event for next few weeks' of RAW tapings is John Cena and Randy Orton vs Wade Barrett and The Miz with Special Guest Referee Michael Cole. - Looks like Melina is going for a new look if this picture is anything to go by: http://yfrog.com/hsqlyj --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294798690.shtml Alberto Del Rio on His Future, Being a Star, More Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 01:51 PM - WWE Superstar Alberto Del Rio spoke with Slam Wrestling this weekend. Here are some highlights from the interview: Making the transition from luchador to WWE Superstar: "I'm going to be totally honest with you, it was really hard. I feel great now, but at the beginning it was really difficult because I had wrestled with that mask for over 10 years everywhere, Mexico, Japan, Europe and at the beginning it was hard because you're not used to selling your expressions. But I was there in FCW with guys like Norman (Smiley), Dr. Tom Pritchard, with Dusty Rhodes, and they helped me a lot. They helped me all the way. I think there's a reason I'm doing such a good job here in WWE." "In Mexico, we wrestle on the right side. Here in America, we do it on the left side. That was the hardest part. Then how to work for the cameras, for TV, sell my expressions, all those things were really difficult at the beginning, but at this moment I feel really comfortable and I think, well, I don't think, I'm sure I'm doing a great job." Developing the Alberto Del Rio character: "To develop my character, I only used experiences from people I hate. That's making my job really easy. All your life, you have the chance to know people where you hate the way they talk, the way they walk, the way they express themselves and that's what I do to develop my character. I just remember people I hate through the years and that's Alberto Del Rio right there." A conversation with Vince McMahon before debuting: "Before my debut, Mr. McMahon told me, 'You gotta believe to make people believe.' When he told me that, I was like, 'OK, all that I need is to believe my character and that way, everyone in the crowd will believe in this character.' That's what I do every time I go out, I really believe I'm Alberto Del Rio. I really believe I have all those cars, all those millions." His father, Dos Caras Sr., working with WWE on the recent Mexico tour: "For a week, they made my dad feel like a superstar again. My father is one of those guys who really loves the business, who misses the business, who misses the road. The fact that the company invited him to do that tour in Mexico, that was something incredible. For me, imagine this, my father, my teacher, my friend, he was next to me, in the corner while I was facing Rey and the Undertaker in front of my own people from Mexico. That was a really incredible experience." His future with WWE: "I think I'm going to be heavyweight champion in this company very soon. In two years, I think I'm going to be one of the main guys in this company, one of the top five guys in this company. That's the reason I came here, that's the reason I left everything behind -- my friends, my family, my house in Mexico, my status. I was a big superstar in Mexico and when I came to WWE, no one knew me. Now I'm building my career here in the States, little by little and I'm sure I'm going to be one of the main guys pretty soon." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294791405.shtml Miz Talks About TLC, Main Event Star, Mania, More Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 01:33 PM - WWE Champion The Miz spoke with Brian Fritz of Fanhouse.com this weekend. Here are some highlights: You've talked before about everything you went through during your early days in WWE and trying to win over your peers. Do you feel like you've finally gotten over that hump now? No. It's funny because the way it really works is like this. When I won the United States Championship, everyone said I never defended it. When I won the Tag Team Championships, Big Show was carrying me. When I won the Tag Team Championships with John Morrison, John Morrison was carrying me. Then when I won Money in the Bank it was a fluke. Now I win the WWE Championship and now I'm a paper champion and the only reason I won is because Randy Orton was injured and seven people beat him up. But the fact remains I am still WWE Champion and I really don't care what people think cause the fact still remains I'm el number uno. What do you think it's going to take for people to say you are a main event star and he should be champion? It takes a lot of years and a lot of building. And I'm still building. I've been building myself for the past four years that I've been here. If you've looked at me from the beginning until now you'll see a person that has evolved, and I need to keep evolving and keep getting better and keep being the best that I can possibly be and keep on being unpredictable so people say I have no idea what the dude is going to do or say. I'm going to watch him next week just to see what happens. And that's the type of personality I'm going to be and who I am. Are you going to be disappointed if you're not in the main event at WrestleMania? Uh, yeah! I'm WWE Champion and I plan on having it long past WrestleMania. I don't know if you heard me but I said I was going to be the longest-reigning WWE Champion in the history of this company and I plan on doing that. Everything that I ever said I was going to do, I've done. I told everyone I was going to win the United States Championship; I won it. I won the unified Tag Team Championships and I said I was going to win them. I said I was going to win Money in the Bank; I won Money in the Bank. I said I was going to cash in the Money in the Bank and win the WWE Championship. Everyone told me I was going to be the first to lose. I didn't lose. I won. So now hear this: I'm going to be the longest-reigning WWE Champion in the history of this company. I'm beating Bruno Sammartino. The TLC pay-per-view is coming up on Sunday. It's a tables match between you and Randy. We're not going to see some cheap win where maybe he tries to RKO you and you go over the table and he falls through... I love the way you're saying this like we're not going to see a cheap win. (laughs) Let's put it this way. I win at any way possible. Any way possible I will win. I go for anything. I don't care. I don't care if it's cheap. I don't care if it's cheating. I don't care if it's anything that people don't like. I've never cared what people thought and I don't care now because I'm keeping this WWE Championship no matter what. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294790363.shtml Tiffany Addresses Michelle McCool Speculation Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 01:32 PM - Former WWE Diva Taryn "Tiffany" Terrell was asked on Twitter this weekend if she thinks she will ever return to WWE. Tiffany replied: "if I have to sleep with people in power to keep or continue progressing in my job, I'd rather be poor." This led to speculation that she was referring to WWE Diva Michelle McCool, who is married to The Undertaker. Tiffany responded to those comments with the following: "No my tweet was not about michelle. She gained her success and talent on her own, it honestly is mean that anyone would accuse her otherwise. If you are not there or in the locker room with her, its completely unfair to say that about her. She is talented and creative and patient and I have a ton of respect for her." --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294790302.shtml Diva Heel Turn Update, Troops Matches Not Aired Posted by Steve Carrier on 12/19/2010 at 01:31 PM - The Santa's Little Helper Match featuring WWE Diva Melina as a heel did not air on last night's Tribute to the Troops special on NBC. The match will however air on the two-hour special this Wednesday night on USA. It's possible that Melina's heel turn will come on this Monday's RAW. Other matches that didn't air last night but will air Wednesday night include R-Truth vs. Ted DiBiase, a 15-Man Battle Royal and Kane vs. Major General Grimsley in an Arm Wrestling Contest. --Sources:http://nodq.com/wwe/294790237.shtml